


Ghost

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco is dead sorry guys, Fluff, Gen, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: There's a lost 'puff wandering through the Dungeons.  He may be a Slytherin, but if the war with the Dark Lord taught him one thing, it's that they're all Hogwarts students, no matter the house.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Ghost
> 
> And now one of my other friends is gonna kill me 'cause Draco is her favorite.
> 
> ....oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no money is being made, seriously guys I wish but no.

* * *

The young Hufflepuff is wandering alone, confused, and cold, because the dungeons are, by nature, always much colder than any other part of the school.  And while the Hufflepuff common room is near the dungeons, they are _badgers_ after all, they are not quite in them.

Besides, the common room is by the kitchens, which are always full of toasty hearths and friendly House Elves, are nothing like the gloomy, dank area they are in now.

“Hello?” A voice whispers nearby.

“Hello!” They reply, relieved.  Here’s someone who might be able to help them with the moving staircases and the labyrinth phase the school still hasn’t moved from as parts get rebuilt and shorn up so that Hogwarts can remain open, welcoming all of her students, or that’s what the professors say.

“What is a Hufflepuff doing so far from the Den?” asks the floating student in front of them, green and black robes faded into shinning, shimmering grey.

“I-I got lost,” they mutter to their shoes.

“And they let you wander, firstie?  I thought the Badgers kept a better eye on their kits – better than those Lions and their cubs at least, given what I heard Potter got up to at school.”

“I was with my classmates and then they wanted to go to common room, but I wanted to go to the library and then the staircase moved and I don’t know where I am anymore, expect that I’m in the dungeons.”  They sniffle a little at the end, because they’ve been wandering for what feels like _hours_ and they don’t know for sure or not if it has been hours because they forgot their watch this morning and light is funny in the dungeons.

“Ugh. Save me from clueless Hufflepuffs.”

They look at their feet, shoulders drooping.

“Oi, c’mon.  The way to your Den isn’t through the floor.”

They look up.

The other student shrugs.  “We’re all Hogwarts students here.  Or, were, I suppose.  My cousin was in Hufflepuff.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she complained that she gained ten pounds every year because the kitchens were so close and always smelled so good – like her mum’s pies.”

“I think they smell like my dad’s current and quince pies, but sometimes they make cookies….”

* * *

So I'm headcannoning that Tonks found baby!Draco at one point and then they became friends just go with it.

As always, kudos, comments, and concrit welcome :)

~Fins


End file.
